The Ones Who Could
by Zororenjilover
Summary: Why is the world so cruel to us, then so giving the next? Why does something so great bring you pain? Why does your heart break, even if you know they love you? That's what she had always asked herself ever since she woke up in the Soul Society, but this hard-headed man, might stop her head from spinning. RenjixOC
1. The One's Who Were Trying

**[A/N] Don't ask me where this came from XD I'm trying to write more, and this is what came from my fingers. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rora pulled her knees up to her chest as the red headed Shinigami looked down at her. She couldn't bring herself to pull her head up and look at him back...the aching in her chest was growing with every passing minute. She knew he was going to leave her soon, and so did he.

The atmosphere in the room was thick, and the moment she was dreading was soon to come.

"Rora..." Renji knelt in front of her and frowned, "I have to leave now...but you know I will be back soon...don't be so sad."

She hid her face, feeling a pang at her heart, "I didn't know I could feel so much...maybe it's just something about you..but it's made me feel like I can't live without you," She closed her eyes, digging her head into her knees further, "I want you to stay Renji, I really want you to stay..."

She paused, then shook her head, "but I'm not stupid, I know you have to go. I can't take you away from everything."

"You're being foolish," He spoke lightheartedly and pushed her knees down to see her face. She looked up at him, and he was smiling, "Rora, I'm going to come back, and when I do you will be able to come with me."

"You don't know that for sure," She sighed and shook her head, "This so called Reiryoku that I have...my spiritual energy...it doesn't mean I was born to be a soul reaper...it doesn't even mean I will have a strong amount of reiatsu. It doesn't mean anything! And what if you don't come back for me? What if the Gotei 13 decides they don't want me?"

"Just trust me," He rested his forehead on hers, "We will be with each other, you've got the soul and the spirit of a shinigami...and even if you're not meant to be a soul reaper, I'll still come back for you. The Soul Society would be proud to have someone like you protecting them as a Shinigami."

"And how much time will pass before you come back for me? Let me ask you that," She frowned and furrowed her brows. She knew it would become harder with everyday that passed, and she didn't want to wait.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," He lightly brushed his lips against hers and pulled her to his chest, "Until then be strong for me. You're a tough girl, just be patient."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder, "I sure as hell hope you don't take your time...there is a limit to how strong I can be."

"There is never a limit to how strong you can be," He reluctantly let go of her and stood, holding his zanpakuto and letting it rest on his shoulder, "You can make yourself the strongest person alive if you believe in yourself," He walked to the door, "Distance makes the heart grow stronger right?"

"I think it's 'distance makes the heart grow fonder,' but that works too..." She stood herself and crossed her arms. She was already struggling to be strong, "What if I leave from this place? What if I have to go to another district for whatever reason?"

"I'll find you," He opened the door and turned around, giving her a smirk, "You've never been able to hide from me before, so that's not going to change now."

She gave a light smile and they both shared a look. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for him either. They had spent much time together in the 65th district of the North Rukongai. He was sent there to find the reason for the strong spiritual pressure pulsing operatically from it, but then he found her. Her smile slightly faltered, and before he could walk out the door she ran and pressed her lips against his. He returned this kiss, and they stayed like that until she finally pulled away. She gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him she would be okay, "See you later then...you bothersome Shinigami."

"See you later possum," He smiled back. Renji had called her that since the day he met her, it fit since she would hide, run away, and even play dead when he tried to find or talk to her...well, the last one metaphorically speaking. Somehow during that time she had finally allowed him to find her, and now she was sad that he was leaving her alone. He put his hand to her cheek and nodded to her before letting her go and slowly shutting the door.

Rora stood and stared at the door so hard, as if she was trying to bore holes into it. She reached her hand out and pressed it against the door before walking forward and leaning her forehead against it. Her head was pounding, it ached just like her chest did. She turned around and slid down the door, ending up on the ground. She could feel the loneliness setting in, and the room she was in now felt huge compared to it before he left. She frowned and stared at the floor in front of her...this was her time to be strong...and she didn't know if she could succeed.

Renji stared at the door himself before using shunpo to run off into the distance. He had a new mission now. He had to get her out of that place and into something better. Different possibilities crossed his mind as to what he could do, but before any of them could become possible he had to get back to the Seireitei. He was determined, and with Renji that meant a lot.

* * *

**[A/N] There should be more to come with my new oc Rora, but they will be in more of one shot forms...so be happy! this is not the end! there is hope!**


	2. Trapped at Heart

**[A/N] Well I got this out faster than I thought I would, but I just felt like I had to finish it XD Thanks Zion Hitokiri, Sexy-Midnight-Fox, and Fanficssuck (Btw your name confuses the fuck out of me for obvious reasons XD) for reviewing!**

* * *

Rora ran through the forest as fast as she could. She could here the men behind her chuckling devilishly and yelling as they chased her.

_"Stop chasing me...leave me alone!"  
_

She had been running from them for hours and they showed no signs of stopping, but neither did she. She wouldn't allow her body to give in to it's exhaustion, she couldn't afford to.

The men behind her were dangerous, nomads of a sort who would travel from district to district plundering and pillaging innocent soul's homes. They came to the current district she had been staying in and fulfilled their reputation, looting and destroying anything in their path. Rora however was clueless to their identities, but even if she did she wouldn't have changed her actions...well...she may have been more smarter about it, but the past is the past.

~Hours Before~

The group of men walked into the bar Rora was currently sitting in as if they hadn't a care in the world. The men didn't order drinks, they took them. They pushed the owner around, badgered the rest of the men, and even put their hands on the women.

She was sickened by the scene in front of her, but she knew she couldn't get involved. All she had on her was a hunting knife and she could only do so much damage with that against seven or eight men. It felt wrong to just leave the bar with all of the innocent people being harassed, but she told herself that she couldn't help any even if she tried. She chugged the rest of her sake before reluctantly walking towards the door.

"Hey girly! Where are you going?" One of the men caught her trying to leave and lazily slung an arm around her shoulders, making her scowl. He brought his face closer to hers, but did not bother to lower his voice, "You getting scared of the big bad men?"

"Okay one, you're in my personal space so it would be of your best interest to back the fuck up," The annoyance she was feeling came out in her tone as she scowled and glanced at the man, "Two, pipe the fuck down! That's my ear you're spitting in."

"Oh, feisty! I like that in a woman!" He smirked before being quickly interrupted by her.

"Three, I am definitely not scared of you inbred men who prey on innocent souls and smell like ass. Now, I'm going to give you three...eh...you know what? I'm going to be gracious and give you four seconds to get your filthy hands off of me."

He lost his smirk, beginning to get irritated and angry with the woman, "Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I will kill you," She wore a straight face, being serious with the man. She knew how it was in the lowest districts of the low, and if you hesitated for one minute you would be eaten alive, "I never have liked to take someone's life even if they are rotten to the core, but if I have to pick between you and me, it's you that's going to get the short end of the stick buddy."

"You're a cocky little bitch aren't you?" He grew furious with her and grabbed her hair to make her face him.

"One..." She growled as he began cursing at her and pulling her hair harder, "Two..."

"Shut up!" He threw her on to a table and put a hand around her neck. She cringed back, trying to get away from his grasp.

"...three..."

Hearing her choke out the number made him even more enraged. He grabbed a bottle and broke it before holding the nice sharp edges to her face, "It's about to be you who's dead!"

"Four..." She brought up her legs and kicked him away by his gut, forcing him to release her neck and go stumbling back wards. He quickly tried to strike back by swinging the bottle out towards her face, but she ducked and moved to his side catching him off guard.

His eyes grew wide and he let out a yelp as she drove the knife into his heart. She had to make the quick decision, and she shocked herself as well. It was an instinct, it was how she had to survive after all. She sighed and shook her head, "I told you I would kill you...I guess some men don't listen.."

The whole room turned and stared at the seen in shock. The man's comrades watched horrified as he fell to his knees and the woman who had killed him pulled out the bloody knife from his flesh.

"What? I did warn him..." She looked at the crowd and shrugged. She didn't show any signs of enjoying the kill, but she didn't show any remorse either. It was something she had grown numb to during her time moving to lower districts. The 76th district of the North Rukongai was where she was now, having to move from the 65th district to get away from...another one of her problems.

How long it had been since the 65th district was unknown to her, but it felt like forever with Renji no longer there.

She looked around at everyone staring at her, and she started to feel like she needed to hide...she wanted to hide. She backed up to the door as the plunderers faces went from shocked to furious, and in a matter of seconds they charged towards her chasing her out of the door. One of them caught her by the shoulder, but she quickly jabbed his hand with the knife and punched him in the face before continuing on into the woods.

Oh the trouble she attracted to herself...lady luck had never been on her side.

~Present~

Rora knew she couldn't run any longer, her bones were aching along with her muscles from the strain. She stopped and looked around frantically until she found a tree she could climb. She had gained a good distance, but they could catch up any second. She climbed the limbs with quick pace until she reached a limb high and discrete enough for her to hide.

She tried to calm her hard panting as she hunched into the corner between the trunk and the limb. She didn't want to be loud and get her cover blown, especially in the position she was in. She held the knife in front of her and looked around down below as the group began walking her way.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"She couldn't have gone too far, we were right on her tail back there!"

"Boss what do you think?"

A man with dark black hair styled as a short mohawk stepped up to the men and took off his shaded glasses, "What do I think? I think you should stop talking and just find her! Where's Doka and Teddy?"

"Behind ya!" A burly man answered with another man standing beside him, "Her trail ends here sir..."

With the Doka's words the men began looking around and spreading out. Some more men came into the forest as back up and the man named as Teddy began filling them in, "She took one of our men's life today...but do not kill her no matter how much you want to. We want her alive...she doesn't deserve to die yet."

Rora leaned her head against the tree's trunk and started praying to a higher being. There were too many, and she could never take on that many angry men at once. She watched them look and look, and a couple began to climb trees making her silently freak out. She couldn't move her spot, nor could she make a move for one of them.

She was stuck, and she knew it.

_"This would be a great time for you to show up you stupid red head...I need you.."_

Suddenly a man shouted from a different tree top and pointed towards her direction, making them all look at her

"Oh, am I going to have fun playing with you!" The man known as the boss grinned wildly as his men began to climb up the tree she was on, "Go catch our little birdy men!"

"Go to hell!" She growled at him, trying to hide her panic. She looked around for a way out, but she could see no escape. The men began grabbing for her feet and she just began to climb higher away from them. She was feeling helpless, a feeling she was sick of having.

Helplessness was all she felt, she wasn't strong enough, she could only think of how Renji would've handled the situation. No matter how scared or unarmed he was he would take them all on. He seemed so fearless, and she admired that about him. They continued to follow her until she could climb no further, and she could only try and kick them off.

"Leave me alone!" She began to yell, overwhelmed from the situation, "Get away! Fuck off and leave me alo-"

She stopped abruptly and she felt dizzy. She stumbled, but caught herself and leaned agains the tree trunk as she began to hear an echo.

_"Be calm...you must stay calm..."_

She heard the voice over the noise of the men grabbing at her, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from,

"Who...who are you?"

_"My name is..."__  
_

"Your name is what?!"

She could hear the voice's frown in it's tone, _"You didn't hear me? That's a shame...I said my name is..."__  
_

"Ugh! I'm not hearing it! Where are you?" She asked as a picture flashed in front of her eyes. It was only there for a split second, so she only made out a human shaped figure.

_"I'm with you, you just don't know it yet...try to focus! I'm trying to help you, but I can't until you are ready to hear my name." _

"You're making no sense!" She yelled out into the open as a man smirked and pulled her from the limb.

"Got you!" She kicked and punched the man holding onto her trying to break free. He finally had to let her go to stop her from hitting him, but it caused her to go plummeting through the air until she landed on the ground...hard

Her ears were ringing, and all she heard was a crack when she fell. Her eyesight was blurry and unfocused, but she could make out the men beginning to surround her, with one bending down towards her face.

"Looks like you're down for the count little lady! You took a nasty fall there!" He grinned and peered out of his shades at her. She only groaned and turned her head before she lost consciousness. He chuckled and stood up straight before ordering the men to pick her up carefully and bring her back to their camp.

"If she's lucky she won't wake up."

"But if we're lucky she will," Teddy smirked evilly at his boss, "Me and Doka call dibs...well, after you of course boss."

* * *

Renji sat at his desk doing his paper work. It had been a boring day and nothing happened, but he had this eery feeling. He couldn't quite pin point what it was, but he knew that it wasn't anything good.

"Renji," Byakuya shut the door behind him as he walked into Renji's office, startling the red head.

"Captain," Renji nodded and let out a breath.

"I gave you work to do, yet I find you staring off into space. Is something wrong, Renji?" He asked with the same expression he always had.

"I'm sorry Captain...there's just a lot on my mind."

"Is it about that woman?" Byakuya looked out the window before closing his eyes, "You were supposed to eliminate the threat Renji, not take in homeless women you find to be attractive."

"That's not it Captain!" He jumped up from his seat, but quickly calmed down and took a breath, "She isn't a threat, nor am I just wanting to take her in. The Soul Society can benefit from her being on our side! She has so much potential."

"Potential isn't always what makes a person fit to be in the Seireitei. She hasn't even been able to call out a zanpakuto correct?"

"Yes, but she just needs practice and some time," He sighed and looked at his captain, "Her reiatsu is so strong, she just doesn't know how to use her strength yet!"

"Then enroll her into the Academy, you did it when you lived in the Rukongai with Rukia correct?" The black haired man looked at him back, seeing his determined face.

"Then give me time Captain Kuchiki! I need to go back out there and find her!"

Byakuya kept a straight face and walked to the door. As he was about to walk out, he stopped and spoke, "It is up to you...what you do Renji...but if I come back here to find the work on your desk incomplete, I will make sure your rank drops by 20."

"Thank you sir!" Renji bowed until his captain had left, then quickly began the work on his desk.

His was determined to get back to her as soon as he could, but little did he know what trouble she had gotten herself into this time.

Just when they got close to seeing each other again, they were going to be pulled back apart. She wanted him to save her, and he wished the same thing, but could it happen? Rora's mind would go in circles until she would awake, but would she wake up? Did she want to?

The men holding her hostage would not stop until she was bloody on the floor and she knew that...but she had to fight back...she had to be strong...

_"Be strong...the red headed Shinigami told you to..."_

* * *

**[A/N] Thanks for reading! I hope I did Byakuya okay...I feel like I see him too blah XD  
**


	3. New Beginnings

**[A/N] Just in case you don't know, *Kosode is pretty much a white robe looking thing...it's like what you see them where when they are healing.**

* * *

_~o~_

_If light always won, there would be no darkness_

_The day would have no night_

_but they will both make a person shine_

_when the light and dark become one._

_~o~_

_"This hurts...please...please come save me...it's so lonely here..." _

The voice in her head was in pain, but she didn't know who it was or where it was coming from. Was it herself? She had no clue. All she knew is that it distracted her from her own pain.

She awoke and all of the agony and torture from the day before came flooding back into her mind, and her body. She could feel every single bruise on her body from them punching and kicking her around for pleasure, everything on her ached horribly. She opened her eyes and it was dark outside, saving her eyes from having to adjust to sunlight just yet. With the most amount of strength she could muster, she sat up and tried to stand She stumbled forward, but ended up catching herself by leaning on a tree trunk. She wiped some blood from her mouth and took a breath before attempting to walk forward again.

Her body was beaten, and had no will to obey it's master.

It gave out within a few steps, but before she could hit the ground she was brought to a warm chest and pulled closer by strong arms, "It's okay Rora...I got you.."

She held onto the man as hard as she could, knowing exactly who it was. Her eyes were beginning to fall on their own, but a tear escaped and ran down her cheek before she went back to unconsciousness, "Renji..."

* * *

_Everything was foggy as she awoke in what appeared to be...well..nothingness. She was greatly confused and stood, looking around trying to find something other than the brightness of the white nothings and the foggy venue. She began walking and as she observed in front of her, she was getting close to something. It was dark and she couldn't tell what it was until she went further._

_"Is somebody there?" She could make out a figure about as tall as she was facing her. It spoke, but she wasn't close enough to make out what it was saying, "Hold on I'm coming!"_

_She jogged up until she was face to face with it...but when she got there she found something that disturbed her. The figure...was still a figure. There was nothing but the blackness of the shadow. Rora took a step back and tried to hold the gasp in her throat so it wouldn't come out of her mouth, "Who...or what...are you?"_

_"I have already told you...you just can't here me," It was a woman's voice and it seemed almost...sad._

_Rora frowned and decided the figure was harmless so she could move closer, "So...you know me though right?"_

_"Of course I do. You are Rokara Matsuno, but known as Rora Matsuno. You're one hundred and fifty four and you're originally from the 59th division...I know everything about you Rora, I am a part of you after all."_

_"Then why are you a stranger to me?" She questioned, "I want to hear your name...I also want to see your face."_

_"It's not up to me...you are the one pulling those strings," The figure spoke and reached out to Rora, but she quickly retracted her hand and slumped, "You will see me when you are ready...until then I will be waiting here...please hurry though...it's lonely here."_

_The shadowy outline turned and began to walk away, but Rora called out to her before she could leave, "Wait! One more question," She caught up to the shadow and looked around, "Why is it so blank here? This can't be my inner world...can it?"_

_"Yes, it is actually..." The woman answered and paused before continuing, "It is representing your state...and right now you don't know who you are, so your inner world doesn't know itself either. You must color it with life, and when you finally find yourself and figure out what you want in your future...it should surely be amazing,"_

_She finished before Rora started to disappear, "What is happening?"_

_"You must leave now," The figure watched as she began to vanish, "I'll see you when the time is right."_

_"I **will **know your name next time, that's a promise," Rora nodded before finally leaving her inner world. _

* * *

"So this is her eh?" Ikkaku scanned the girl lying in the hospital bed as Renji rolled his eyes. He had stayed with her through the night, but Ikkaku and Yumichika decided to see what was going on lately with their red headed friend.

"Who knew that your obsession was a pretty girl! I thought you were just slacking off in a bar with nasty burly men somewhere," Yumichika flipped his hair and smirked as he went closer to the woman, "However, the damage she took from whatever happened is taking away from her beauty."

Renji chose to ignore half of what Yumichika said and sighed, "Yep, she's a handful...hopefully she'll wake up soon so you guys can meet her."

"What district did you find her in?" The bald headed man asked him, expecting it to be a higher one.

"Seventy first," He replied and sighed again, "I've never seen her so beaten before, she must've really pissed somebody off."

Ikkaku chuckled and smirked widely, "Sounds like you're going through a lot just to get laid."

"I'm not trying to get laid, the only person desperate enough to do that is you," Renji snickered at the man as a tick mark grew on his head.

They both started arguing and throwing insults at each other while Yumichika crossed his arms and stood beside the bed, "Why does it always turn out like this?" he sighed and brushed his hair back.

"They always fight like this?" Rora rubbed her head and blinked her eyes open. Yumichika looked over before getting the attention of the two men.

Renji's eyes grew wide and he went straight to her bedside, "Rora! You're awake!"

"Well yeah," She crinkled her nose groaned, "Unfortunately...wait...where am I?" She pushed herself up and looked around, taking a glance at Yumichika and Ikkaku, "And who are these guys?"

"Just some friends," The red head smirked as Ikkaku and Yumichika introduced themselves, "Welcome to the Seireitei."

"The Seireitei?!" She was shocked, but excited at the same time. She would've jumped and went straight to exploring, but she knew she couldn't go running off in her condition. She removed the sheets from her legs and hung them off of the bed, touching the wooden floor with her feet. She carefully straightened out the white kosode* looked up at the red headed man, "Am I allowed out of bed yet?"

"Well it's not like we're keeping you captive, but you do have a couple broken ribs that need to heal..." Renji scratched his head and put a hand on his hip, "You should rest a little longer."

She was disappointed about the answer, but she kept a straight face and rested her elbows on her knees, "Fine, but if they come in with any needles your in trouble."

"Okay okay," He laughed as Ikkaku and Yumichika made their way to the door.

"See you later Renji, we got some other stuff to do before the day ends."

"We do have paperwork we have to do," Yumichika reminded his bald headed partner, making him flinch as he opened the door.

"Nice meeting you two," Rora casually waved as they left the room, leaving the two alone.

It was silent for a moment before she sighed and gave the red head a smile, "So how'd you find me?"

"Eh, I asked around," He sat next to her on the bed and smirked, "You're pretty dumb you know, taking on those men like that."

She snorted, "Yeah well whatever."

"Do you go looking for trouble? Or is there another reason it just finds you wherever you go?"

"Nope, it just finds me," She shrugged.

"Well what did you do to piss them off so bad?" He questioned and noted the uncomfortable look on her face.

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Eh, it's not important...I acted without thinking of consequences and I paid for it. Next time I'll be more careful."

"There better not be a next time," He spoke seriously, making her remove her head from his shoulder so she could look up at his face. He raised his eyebrow, sounding slightly annoyed,"You could have died out there you know."

"Details," She waved it off and gave him a small smirk, "Just because I don't have a big intimidating sword doesn't mean I can't handle myself."

"In the condition I found you in, begs to differ," He frowned and leaned his forehead against hers lightly. He wasn't speaking harshly, instead he spoke in a softer tone, "Don't be an idiot."

"You don't have room to talk," Her smirk lowered itself into a small smile. She grasped his hand and brought it up to her lips so she could kiss it before holding it in her lap, "I won't if you won't."

"Good," He kissed her forehead before pulling away with a smile, "Now get some rest okay?"

"Okay okay," She laughed before moving her legs behind him and lying down. Renji stayed sitting on the bed and watched as she got comfortable. She was coping with her injuries well and it made him glad.

"Hey, Renji?" She spoke up as she sighed, "Everything for me changes now, doesn't it?"

"I guess so," He reconnected his hand with hers, "Are you ready for that?"

She closed her eyes and gave a short laugh, thinking about the days to come, "You know what? I think I am."

* * *

**[A/N] Hey guys! Nothing much to say but thank you for reading and be excited for more :) Thank you for all of my reviewers! I hope you keep on reading and reviewing! I also hope for some new readers that favor or alert this story to review also, I would like to know your thoughts!****  
**

**Peace out!**


End file.
